Giga Heart
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au. Yu Takeyama A.k.a Mt.Lady is a fraud. She hides behind the facade of her hero persona to quill her inner turmoil and being. A hero isn't true if they aren't true to themselves. So what happens if the dam of emotions break infront of our green hero? Hopefully making her happy for one! (Izuku x mt lady!)
1. chapter 1: Illusion of happiness

A/n

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Popularity was everything.

It was shameless vanity to flaunt your body to get what you want,but it always worked. For those that had money even the most illegal possessions could be theirs.

If they like what your offering, they'll eventually want what you have.

Some pro-heroes lost themselves to this corruption of popularity. Like Captian celebrity who let his ego and eccentric actions to attract attention from the medias. Though that didn't over look the cheating scandals of many young girls protesting against the man cheating on his wife. Though most of the public over ruled this due to his heroic actions as a pro-hero.

None knew the effects of popularity like Yu Takeyama or for those who didn't know her the hero Mt.Lady.

Ever since her debut she had strived for constant attention to make her more likable amongst the masses. Even shameless flaunting her voluptuous form in her gigantic form.

Though she enjoyed this attention... some also came unwanted. Many agencies legal and underground wanted to use her up bringing to promote either themselves or something completely ludacris.

She remembered a sleazy man offering her a deal in the adult industry. The man promising it would most certainly boost her popularity margin. She also remembered him quoting how anyman would be lucky to cum over a massive pair of tits like hers.

Said man is in the hospital now with a broken nose and leg from her tossing him out the window.

Sure she loved the fame ,but she would never go that far.

Especially since it was all a facade.

Everyone knew Mt.Lady as the rising attention seeking heroine,but nobdoy knew of Yu Takeyama.

No one knew the lazy and emotional woman underneath the mask who had dreams of ambition and plans for the future. No one knew of her generous donations of money to children's charities,because she was Yu and not Mt. Lady.

She wanted her personal life completely separated from her professional one.

She was a young woman who dreamed of have a life of comfort. Sure money was good,but it never gave her the happiness she seeked.

Even around her interns she still held her facade. The intern being a total pervert(Mineta) expecting to see her sex appeal in person. She was positive of working him as a slave around her house to keep the boy at bay.

She was a woman at heart, she wanted a man who would love her not a boy aiming for sex alone. The hero dating world was also rather troublesome. As Mt. Lady men sought her out in truck loads ,but as Yu Takeyama she barely received a call back after the first date.

It was completely frustrating!

They wanted the heroic persona, not the woman underneath it.

And what does a woman whose overly stressed on her day off?

She would have opted to stay in bed and watch whatever was on tv all day, but even as grown woman she neglected certain responsibilities, A.k.a Grocery shopping. So her she was in a super market in her comfiest sweat pants and a purple shirt 2 sizes to big for her. Her long blond hair thrown into a messy ponytail to emphasize that she was not having it today.

"The quicker I get this done the fast I can go back to bed!" She proclaimed grabbing a cart from the front.

* * *

"I should have made a list..." She mumbled crying comically tears. Her cart empty from being indecisive on what she wanted. She had been roaming the same isle for about 20 minutes now!!

_"I'll order take out next time!"_

Reaching the isle that had baked goods on it she lazily browsed the selection of sweets with an intrigued gusto. Spotting her favorite cinnamon rolls she reached out to grab the box as a rather scarred and muscluar hand reach out for the box.

Looking up her purple eyes glared at the at hand before tugging it forcefully from the scarred hands grasp. Despite herself she was grumpy ,but nobody would touch her favorite delicacy.

"I'm s-sorry you can have the last one." A voice stuttered an apology. Finally looking at the other she gazed at a familiar sight of green fluffy hair and the forest green eyes.

_"I know him...but from where?" _

Her indigo eyes studied the rather nervous boy in front or her.

Izuku stood nervously in front of the slightly shorter woman in front of him. He was shopping for his mom and decided to grab a simple snack for himself before this rude blonde woman snatch the box right from his hand.

He couldn't place his finger on it, but she looked familiar. He looked from her blonde voluminous hair tied up in a rather messy/ cute ponytail. Her vibrant purple eyes that glared into his own seemed to be a familiar sight.

Jaw dropping he pointed a accusing finger towards Yu's direction. His eyes growing wide as he stated at her in awe.

"It's You! Your Mt.Lady!" Izuku proclaimed with excitement. He was getting to offically meet another pro-hero, and at the super market no doubt.

_"Crap I left my notebook at home!!"_

Yu stared rather dully at his proclamation of her identity. Her lips turning to a thin line rather quickly.

_"Ah. He's a fanboy." _She thought bitterly before giving the best fake smile she could.

"You guessed it! I'm assuming your a fan of mine?" She questioned trying to pose sexily while forgetting she was in her lazy outfit.

Scratching his cheek Izuku looked off to the side with a nervous smile on his face.

"K-kinda.."

From a young age he loved many heroes for their actions and justified actions. Certainly he wasn't a fan of those who failed or were corrupted. Like the now no1 hero Endeavor. He respected him yes,but like him? Hell no.

When it came to Mt.Lady though as a hero he was...unimpressed. In her own way hero used sex appeal for everything like midnight. However unlike midnight it was genuine, but from her it was fake. Every interview he watched she seemed to be holding a fake persona. The fake smile didn't go unnoticed as she stood in front of them. His analytical mind forming questions and demand for information, but he needed to know something.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" He asked politely. The fake smile widening, but not reaching her ears.

"Certainly! Ask away!" She boasted with mock excitement.

_"What is now? A picture? My bra size? I swear if you ask me if I'm available I'll-"_

"Are you ok?" He questioned. She faultered as the smile slipped from her face. She looked into his eyes to see if there was any deceit,but she only found...concern?

Why would it matter? Nobody ever asked. Nobody wanted to hear it. Nobody wanted to hear her bright Ideas because she was a "dumb blonde". Nobody cared if she hadher own opinion,because the media would only lie about it. Nobody cared about her for the the honset feelings she wanted to show and express. Nobody cared how she cried herself to sleep at night begging to be somebody else, but her.

No one cared.

No one.

A dam broke within her. Fat watery tears left her eyes cascading down her cheeks. Her lip quivered in anger as she looked at Izuku with venom.

"Am I ok? Do I look fucking ok!? " She screamed at him. In a flash she pinned him against the isle crying as she continued to shout at him.

"How dare you! You think I'm just some dolled up ditz that doesnt have any feelings! I have a degree in child psychology,I'm an intelligent woman who can hold her own and I'm a damn good hero. I never wanted attention for sex appeal I wanted ro be noticed for heroic deeds not the size of my tits and ass! I'm a human not an object!" She knew the young boy in front of her didn't say anything of that nature to her. Trully she was venting months worth of rage she bottled up and kept to herself.

Izuku just stood still and took everything in stride. Dealing with kacchan his whole life he knew how to handle the situation, but right now she wasn't a ego centered hero, no she was just a hurt and angry woman who had no one.

Instinctively He did the one thing he could do to help her. He hugged her close as she she vented incoherent words into his chest. He felt a the wet dampness on his shirt as he felt her cry against his chest. Shaking she sobbed violently intoo the boy that was holding. She didn't care if anyone saw, she just wanted the confort.

For someone to care and love her. To hear her thoughts and opinions and to not over rule hers. To treat her with respect that she deserved.

Nervously Izuku rubbed her back gently to quill her sobs and to calm her down. He was right in a way about her not being happy. She just look so...defeated and done.

"shhhhhh...it's o-ok.." He spoke quietly for her to calm down.

His life was full of surprises. He just went to go grab groceries for his mom and ended up with a angry pro-herp crying in his arms.

Izuku sure had the interesting life.

* * *

A/n

I feel like with all the attention she gets her ego actually shatters cause itsbthe attention she didn't want to attract.

Thank you for reading And I'd love to hear your opinions and reviews on this!


	2. Chapter 2 Stutter Notes

A/n

Finding it hard to put anything important for the author's notes...oh whatever.

Enjoy!

* * *

If there was one thing Izuku hated most of all it was clearly attention. He never truly liked the spot light as most heroes used it to boost their popularity alot.

Though he was doing any heroics at the moment. He was holding a pro-hero(off duty) in the supermarket as she cried into his chest. Yes he is one to comfort those in need,but the rather awkward stares from the occupants of the store were making him rather uncomfortable. She had been crying the last 10 minutes straight as he held her. Also the slightly wet and sticky sensation of snot was _not_ pleasant at all.

_"Ok gotta figure a way to not make this sound weird or perverted..."_

"H-hey it's ok. Would you like me to take you home?" He questioned carefully at the still balling woman in his arms. She nodded her head slowly separating from Izuku to calm herself. Her eyes now red and puffy as she sniffled lightly.

"Y-yes. I wanna go home." She said slowly trying to hold back more tears. Nodding quickly Izuku took her hand and the cinnamon rolls with him as they made their way to the self check out section. Confused she watched Izuku pay for the sweets as they walked out of the store.

"Why did you pay for that?" She questioned curiously her cheeks still a bit puffy from her tears. Sure a bunch of guys bought her stuff and gave her food whenever she flaunted, but she had yelled at him for no reason and even cried on him.

Turning slightly to face her he gave her a heart warming smile that made her chest just flutter a bit. "It's nothing to it we both like them and their better enjoyed if you have company." He said casually as they walked along the street. His smile so naturally she swore it looked perfectly genuine.

Yu stared at the boy incredulously as they walked. He was not only kind enough to actually listen to her and take her hole, he was willing enough to buy her sweets out of kindness than an ulterior motive.

She still felt weary around him, but she felt more...at ease? He gave off a calm and kind aura ,but she knew that she still had to be guarded. She couldn't let anyone into her life...like she did for **_him_**.

No one really cared. No one trully cared for another with a motive.

Yet...why was this boy making her feel more human than anyone else?

* * *

Yu lead the way to her appartment that wasn't even a block away. The convenience of being close to the area was that she wouldn't have to go far for anything, plus the extra cheap rent made it all the more a sweeter deal.

Though miscalculating on the terms of have any guest at all lead her to Izuku entering a rather dirty apartment. Unclean dishes, dirty clothes stern across her sofa, her coffee table piled with leftovers of take out and trash. If she didn't feel bad for the yelling at him, she definitely felt like a terrible host for him seeing her this low.

"I've b-been away on patrol alot l-lately and it's been rough to clean! I mostly sleep at the agency haha!" She laughed/lied frantically though seeing the rather unamused look of Izuku, seeing she sighed in irration.

"Your just seeing me at all my lows today aren't you kid?" She questioned flopping down on her couch. Izuku walked near the kitchen setting down the box of sweets on the counter.

Looking around the filthy apartment he decided that maybe his one good deed will turn into multiple good deeds today. He obviously knew if he left she'd just lay amongst the filth and procrastinate on cleaning. So better him do it now than her weeks later.

"Where do you keep the cleaning supplies and trash bags?" He questioned heading for the kitchen area.

"Kitchen closet." Was her hollowed response. Too emotionally drained to care anymore.

Grabbing trash bags and the broom he got to work on the kitchen and living room. Sweeping up and tossing away what he considered trash and unnecessary. Yu watched intently as he worked on cleaning.

Her mind fully trying to absorb the curious boy that she had met earlier.

_"Why is he being so nice? No body is ever that nice without intentions...he is probably just like all the rest of them...but..."_

Her fist clenched in frustration as intense emotions had her agrivated as she sat on her couch. Frustration of months worth of stress finally catching up with her as she laid across her couch. Blinking slowly a feeling of exhaustion kicked in as her eyes closed gently to the sounds of Izuku moving around.

She passed out mentally drained from her crying and the events of today.

* * *

Izuku hummed as he had finished the last bit of the dishes with a satisfied grin. The place looked alot better than it did probably in ages.

Yawning he made he's way back to living room to spot Yu sleeping on the couch. Light gentle snores could be heard in the quiet living room. Izuku gave her a smile smile before covering her with a blanket before he left.

Realizing he couldn't really just show up at her place again unannounced he decided to leave her a note and his number to make sure she got the message.

Before leaving he looked over her once more,as his eyes carried a worried glance towards the slumbering blonde.

_"I really hope she'll be ok..."_

Before he left he also noticed the plainly obvious degree of psychology displayed in a picture frame along with a few others.

"Huh...who knew." He said to himself, before closing the door and heading home.

* * *

Indigo eyes blinked wearily before a deep sigh ran past soft lips. Placing a hand against her pounding forehead she heaved up her body into sitting position on the couch.

"Ughh. Note to self...taking aspirin before napping after breakdown. It'll make the headache hurt less." She droned to herself as she took notice of her rather clean and neat apartment.

_"That boy..."_

Spotting a note on her coffee table she picked it up rather swiftly.

_"Cleaned your place and made sure to take out the trash. I feel like I never got the chance to actually talk with. I can tell your hurting and want to help.(If you let me of course! I mean I'm not gonna force you,but it helps if you talk about it b-but uhhh...)_

_A-anyways! Please rest up and I left my number if you wanna talk. That's not creepy right?!_

_Have a good night, Izuku Midoriya._

_P.S. The cinnamon rolls are warmed up in the oven for you."_

She read the note once more before a small giggle escaped her fatigued state.

"Who stutters even in written form?" She laughed as a fond smile formed on her lips.

Smelling the scent of the sweet cinnamon she turned on the TV on to her favorite new romance series, _"My Dragon Wife Can't Be This Cute!"_

"I wish I had a guy just like Draco does in this series..." Yu said taking a bite from her cinnamon roll. She stared at the note a little longer than went back to watch tv.

Her mind still set on the green haired guy from earlier.

* * *

A/n

So sorry I've been really busy! and yes I said Draco no reference to anything I promise.

please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The True feeling of Identity

"So let me get this straight." A very soft,but firm voice spoke. A woman with red rimmed glasses and long black/purple hair tied into a neat pony tail. The woman wore a simple beige sweater along with black leggings that held a comfortable look,but still a sexy appeal.

Pale blue eyes casted off to the side as a small smirk curved upon her lip. She held a more authoritative aura, but with a playful contrast. Elegantly wrapping her painted red finger nails around a coffee mug she took a small sip of coffee,before looking at the blonde counterpart before her.

"You have a 'small' breakdown in a supermarket, bump into one of my students, proceed to go off on him and he takes you home." The woman finished bluntly while still holidng the curve of a small on her face as she explained.

"Yes...but let me defend myself before your dirty mind corrupts the situation anymore!" A very irrated Yu spoke looking at the 18 hero with anything, but professionalism.

Giggling Nemuri took another sip of her coffee as Yu rushed around her apartment trying to get ready.

"Oh come on live a little. A strapping young man takes you home and you fall asleep? I think I'm ashamed to call you my friend Yu-chan." Nemuri teased the blonde as she tried (failed) to put on a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Oh right I forgot! I have to be the ditzy blonde with big tits and a fat ass to feed the whole montage of helplessness and sexual appeal. Any guy I take home must be slept with apparently." Yu spoke sarcastically as Nemuri gave her the finger.

"Your such a buzz kill." Nemuri muttered.

"Yup, always." Yu said back as she tied the laces on a pair of purple sneakers.

"...Does it still bother you?" Nemuri questioned softly giving a more comforting gaze to Yu.

"You know I don't like being...this." Yu gestured towards herself faintly.

Nemuri knew more about the blunt truth of the hero business. Frankly her persona was along the lines who she really was. Though she felt a sense of respect going to Yu for how she literally was becoming someone else in order to make things better.

"You could always be honest with yourself." She spoke off handedly as Yu brushed her hair.

"Like that would work...the ditzy blonde hero becoming serious? Might as well tell them I have a master's degree and that I'm basically a genius." Yu said brushing out the knots of her hair. Her blonde locks bouncing after every stroke of her brush.

"Those are the truths about you though. Hell you even graduated a few years earlier than your own class." Nemuri boasted,but it gave the blonde no such comfort at all.

"I worked hard for that...but only because they doubted me. What would you expect nee-san..." Yu stopped brushing her hair as a small tear slide down her cheek.

"I don't wanna be a object anymore...I don't want this 'Image' of me anymore." Yu sniffled as Nemuri comforted the giantess in a gentle hug.

_"I honestly know how you feel Yu-chan." _

Not all was black and white to the 18 hero. She knew how she was,but never acted out of line of it. She hugged Yu closer in a sisterly manner making her more protective of the woman in her arms.

* * *

Izuku could be the best with hero persona and the ability to digest/analyze a quirk, but with the person behind the mask was another story. For instance he was never exactly sure how to process between hero professionalism and actual human personification. Hell most of his informational gathering is from what he's seen or heard,but not from the primary source itself.

This is why he's having trouble trying to digest the very person Known as Yu Takeyama.

The moment he got home he researched the name in general to get a vain clue to who she really was. Frankly that search died rather quickly as it began. ONly the people of the same name or fictional characters popped up as he continued his relentless search.

_"She should be in U.A's student archive right?" _He thought as he researched her name and U.A in the search bar.

Nothing. No clue, no lead and no information on Yu Takeyama.

_"But why? If she didn't graduate from a hero school maybe she is from a regualr university? One that still does degrees in Psychology?"_

He raked his brain through and through to try and remember certain details of her personality that'll help him understand maybe.

_"Why am I so curious though? I only just finally met her "true" self,but I...I wanna know why she's so sad...and why she's faking this image of happiness." _

He _had_ to know what her purpose was. He felt drawn to this almost curiously, but more than that.

He needed awnsers. and there was only one way of doing that. He just hoped she didn't mind him asking her questions.

"Maybe I could bring her something as a courtesy of accidentally giving her a break down...real smooth on your part idiot." He said to himself holding back a small groan.

Laying back onto his bed he closed his eyes gently as the softness of his pillow contorted to his head.

"Whoever you really are...I want you to smile like you mean it." He softly spoke before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The typing against a keyboard was heard from a small room illuminated by multiple monitors as long thin fingers tapped relentlessy against the keyboard. All the monitors showing the face of Yu Takeyama or pictures of Mt. Lady on patrol or footage of her endavors.

"shishshish~ Oh I found you finally." Said the man as his glasses gleamed from the light of a monitor. An idle thin and bony finger rubbing against the screen in a loving manner.

"How you've grown my beautiful lily. Don't worry...I'll see you soon." The man spoke as a long grotesque tongue left a row of narrow sharp teeth to lick the screened image of Yu.

* * *

Author's note.

Yes, I am alive. I really appreciate all of those who have l have checked up on me!

Also don't worry I will be updating again!

So please review and thank you as always for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Lily

There are certain levels of growth all children go through as they venture further into life.

For example how nature vs. nurture works, but with various degrees of extremism.

All of Yu's life she's had very high expectations, with numerous heights to reach. Her parents or to be more precise her birth units felt a certain need to keep her as compliant her whole life.

School, job,children. Nothing more and nothing less.

For instance as soon as her quirk manifested itself at an early, she was **_never _**allowed to use it. She remembered the blank face her mother had ,before she slapped her across the face. The excitement that a young innocent girl had vanished just as quickly as confusion and pain set in. Tears in her Indigo eyes as she stared at her mother in shock. The next words her mother spoke sending a mental scar for the rest of her life making her very world shatter.

_"Why are you so happy with a useless quirk?"_

That day both her parents who had put all of their attention and care towards treated her like second rate garbage.

And also on that day she discovered the true nature of her being and met...**_Him._**

* * *

Most victims always had a few scars. The reminders of what they've been through or ugly realities that they never wanna remember.

But he never left a mark. Never left any proof of evidence on any of his precious flowers. They were never in any real danger to begin with. He never understood why they were so afraid. They should have been thankful to him for even blessing these little flowers with his presence alone.

Than he saw her...a defiant lily unbound and wild in its growth. Full of beauty and life that made his chest tighten with desire.

He was so close.

He had gotten sloppy over the years or else she wouldn't have escaped...but no matter he had found her once more.

This time he'd be sure to pluck off all of her precious petals. One by one...for his precious lily.

* * *

Her days off usually turned mundane after the third day. The programs on television becoming dull and boring. News, status reports, celebrity drama. You name it and shes's spent hours watching it. It was all repetitions and she couldn't break it.

Yu sighed for at least the tenth time that passed hour flipping through trashy soap operas and terrible prime tome television.

"I get four days off...and I do this." She stretched in grey sweats and a purple tank top that was definitely tighter than normal. Her hair wrapped tightly in a messy bun that drooped to the side.

She never felt this stuck before on her day off. Normally she'd hang out with the girls or be at some high class party with a few pro heroes right now.

_"Hell i might even go get my nails done." _She thought looking at her rather plain nails.

"...maybe tomorrow." She mumbled turning on her side to face the tv. The glint of a piece of paper caught her attention on a messy coffee table. The same note that green haired boy left her a few days ago.

Out stretching her arm she grabbed the note as tentative finger caressed the sides of the paper gently.

Scanning over ever word she noticed the almost half hazardous style he wrote in. Each word either unsure or completely undeniably sloppy. Yet it still made her laugh as he still stuttered in a note!

She noticed the number by his name and had probably the funniest idea in days.

"This will be fun!" She smirked to herself as she typed away her message.

* * *

A familiar head of green had just finished his homework when his phone pinged notifying him that ge got a message.

**Unknown: Daddy please more~**...what?

**Izuku: ...W-what?****Unknown: Oh daddy please don't play Innocent!~ Mmmhm! Please give me more!**Embarrassment was the major feeling right now as a deep red blushed donned on his whole face.

**Izuku: Who is this??!****Unknown: Don't you remmeber your princess that you saved?**Sweaty hands held his phone as small beads of sweat crept down his face. He racked his brain for all people who he gave his number too.

Maybe it was Mina and the bakusquad messing with him?

So he did something he hasn't done before...

**Izuku: OH! I remember! How's my beautiful princess?**...he played along.

And he waited for a response.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

15 minutes...

20 minutes passed and his anxiety was at a all time high. Panic settled into his body as he heard a familiar notification sound.

**Unknown: Image.**

Opening it up he gasped at he saw Yu in the picture. It was just a simple selfie of her putting up a peace sign.

**Unknown: Living my best life ;)**

Oh. Now looking at it. she looked better than she did the last time he saw her. Her hair was a bit messier,but it looked better even in a bun. Her smile almost more genuine than it was last time.

**Izuku: Yu-chan!?**

**Yu: YEP!**

He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he continued to type away at his phone.

* * *

Yu couldn't help the giggle at the adorableness that was Izuku.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**"Delivery for Yu Takeyama!" A very feminine voice yelled from her door.

"Delivery?" Yu questioned approaching the door.

Outside the door was a young woman in a brown jumpsuit holding a package.

"Ms. Takeyama?" The woman asked handing the package to Yu.

"Whose this from?" Yu questioned as the girl shrugged.

"No clue." The girl said walking away.

Curiosity got the best of her as she opened the small package with ease.

Chills ran down her spine as she looked at what was inside. Her face contouring in shock and terror as her shaky hand took a small note from the box.

_I miss you, Lily._Collapsing to her knees she dropped the box and tears streamed down her face.

Inside the box was a small purple bow and a preserved lily with red stained petals.

* * *

A/n

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Body

**A/n**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Warning: Intense themes ahead **

* * *

The tightness in her chest intensified. Her breathing pattern becoming erratic as she held herself close, and she was still crying uncontrollably.

_"Breathe girl! Breathe!__"_

**_"How did that thing find me again!" _**

_"You need to calm down!"_

**_"He finally found me he's gonna-"_**

_"__Breathe-"_

Both her rational mind and irrational fear collided as her panicked mind continued to comprehend what was coming.

**He**...was back.

14 years...of thinking she had finally escaped. That the hell that she had been through couldn't find her...couldn't trace her back her own home.

She had sure to change everything about herself to hide from her past. Her name,her lineage , and even her looks to be sure that...**monster**...could never find her again.

How foolish was she to believe he could let her go...

She stared slightly horrified at the purple bow for the longest time as she huddled in the corner of her apartment.

Paranoia and anxiety making her even scared to leave her own home now.

She wasn't the pro-hero Mt.Lady...

She wasn't even Yu Takeyama...

She was the same scared little girl who huddled in her closet to cry in fear and pain...

The same little girl who begged for her mother's warm embrace or her for father's arms...

No...instead she was the little girl begging for someone to notice her...and someone did...

The man with the gentle smile...The man who would play with her after school...

The man who whispered loving praise about her grades and her quirk...

The man who would hold her close,but touch her different...

The man who promised that pain was only temporary and that she needed to be a big girl...

The man...the man who**...the man who...**

"STOP!!!" She had screamed with all her might. Tears leaving her clenched eyes as she wailed and begged uncontrollably.

"I p-promise I'll be good...I promise...please no more...please no more..." She repeated like a safe mantra of words. The words she knew damn would _please _that man to no end.

Her apartment felt smaller and constricted by the moment.

She needed someone...anyone to be with her right now.

Reaching for her phone she dialed the first number she could think of...

She didn't care how desperate she sounded. How crazy she might of seemed.

**She couldn't be alone right now!**

_"H-Hello?" _The voice on the other end picked up finally making her heart jump out her chest with hope.

"M-Midoriya-san are you busy at the moment?" She felt pathetic at how small her voice sounded right now,but she could careless at the moment.

_"N-no I'm not just working on some homework is all. A-Are you ok?" _He had questioned on the other side and she couldn't help the wobble smile that cake to her face.

"N-no...could you..." Swallowing the lump in her throat she took a deep breathe before she calmly continued.

"Could you please come over...I really need someone right now..." She was pretty sure she sounded vulnerable...she hadn't been vulnerable in along time.

She was down right pathetic to the core...

Down right asking a 16-Year old kid for protection cause she didn't feel safe?

If this was a new low honestly she could care less...

The voice on the line was quiet for a moment. She half anticipated that the boy thought the question was a teasing manner,but she swore that she really could care less about her reputation right now.

Hell if the boy took advantage of her than she could care less.

She couldn't be alone at all cost...

**_"Are you seriously gonna become this low, just cause your scared?" _**

She knew that voice of pride in her ,but she ignored it as the strongest feelings of insecurities clung to her like a vice grip.

_"I'll come by shortly." _The voice on the other end spoke and she couldn't help the tears of gratitude that poured down her tear stricken face.

"T-Thank you..." She hung up and wrapped her arms around her knees to steady herself. She would wait patiently in the corner for Izuku to get there.

It was all she could think about as she rocked herself back and forth repeating words that felt safe to her.

"Nothing can hurt you anymore...your safe...nothing can hurt you anymore...your safe..." She repeated them dozens of times either to herself or what represented her younger self.

In all circumstances now though...was she really safe?

* * *

At first when Izuku recieved that call he was blatantly surprised. Sure they had been talking all day,but calling?

_"I h-had never really talked to a girl over phone!"_

Than he heard it. The tone and the atmosphere of the call. It wasn't one of just simple chat...it was one of desperate need.

He knew the signs of a huge mental breakdown and instead of it being the angry type like the first time they met...this one was on another level.

It was more desperate...frightened even. All the feelings of past trauma collided into one...and that's what this call sounded like.

He didn't care that as soon as she hung up he leaped out his window activating _Full cowl at 20%._

Green bio-electricty coursing through his whole body as he had leapt and jumped from building to building.

He didn't stop when his legs began to quiver in stress or his lungs burned.

He didn't stop.

He didn't stop when he had reached Yu's apartment and opened the door to the sight of the frightened woman on the ground.

He didn't stop her as she jumped towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and crying uncontrollably into his chest.

He didn't question her as she wailed about promising to be a good girl and not to leave her alone in the dark again.

No all he did was let her vent it out again just like the first time they met. He had wrapped his arms gently around her once more. Opting to run his hands through her blonde locks to soothe away her mental pain the best way he could.

Trying to shush away her problems like a child in distress.

That's all he could do...for now.

They she was talking meant that this was decade old trauma...someone had done this to her and her babbling only made it clear to what type of torment she went through.

The crying lead on for about 30 more minutes before her body went limp against his. Her mental fatigue finally making her collapse in exhaustion.

Izuku carried her to the couch that already had a blanket and pillow ready. Laying her down he pulled the blanket over her body and gently wiped away the tears on her face.

As soon as he thought she was comfortable Izuku sat in the recliner next to her. Turning it to face the full layout of the door and windows keeping a careful watch on them both.

He felt on edge ,but more in rage than in stress. Whatever had caused this panic in Yu...it felt close.

Whimpers escaped her lips causing him to look at her in worry. Placing a tentative hand on her head she seemed to calm down slightly.

"Shhhhh...It's ok..I'm here." He whispered soothingly as he gazed at the front door in determination and anticipation.

* * *

Detective Kuroke Yami had been a homicide detective for over 30 years. He was the top dog of the Hado ward. They nicknamed him ,"Hell dog Yami", for is persistently to track dowm criminals and also due to his quirked feral features.

"What do we have?" He said gruffly as the officer in front of him, a small pale woman ,looked on dazed.

"...Take a look for yourself, Sir." Was all she said. Cocking an eyebrow he walked past her to see the scene before him.

The city was always littered with dirted alleyways and streets. Especially in cities this big. Though he never expected the sight before him.

There before him guarded by yellow tape was the body of girl...a little girl.

Though in all 30 years he would come across a few cases like this...but this was hardly any of those cases.

The girl was dressed in a white gown with a red ribbon around her waist. Her skin almost an alabaster white. Her body was surrounded by flowers of various origins that he couldn't name. Her face looked peaceful...but this wasn't a peaceful death.

"Open her mouth." The same female officer said handing Yami a glove. Taking the glove in hand he reached over towards the deceased body opening the mouth portion.

Inside the mouth the teeth were rotted over and decaying. The tongue cut off deep in the base of her mouth. Upon further inspection he had opened her eye lids discovering the girl had no eyes either. No signs of a tool or nice used in the removal process.

"Your quirk allows you to tell the time of death am I correct officer?" Yami questioned getting a slow nod from the woman.

"Tell me how long has she been dead for?" He questioned in a gruff manner.

_"This body has obviously been dead longer than a few days. The insides are already decaying at a fast rate."_

"T-That's the thing though sir...I can't tell..." She confessed confusing the detective.

"What do you mean you can't tell!?" He questioned agressively causing the officer to flinch.

"M-my quirk only works on dead things Sir..." She stated slowly,but Yami stared at her wide eyed at the implication.

"So your telling me that..." He looked over at the body of the "dead" girl. No signs of life or even a pulse.

"Yes...she's still alive,Sir." The officer stated with horror as Yami pulled out a cigarette.

_"What kind of sick bastard could do this_?" He had seen many quirks over the years,but this?

Taking a huge drag from his cigarette he sighed looking into the sky.

_"Let's hope we can catch this guy before he finds another victim."_

The sun began to rise over the city unaware of the darkness that walks with those in the light.

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok that was intense! Fair warning it's gonna get darker after this.****Thank you for reading and please, pretty please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: In This Moment

**A/n**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

The realms of sleep tried luring Izuku into a deep slumber, but he held strong as the time ticked by slowly as the night passed into the beginning of the morning. He glanced over at Yu who was now curled up with a blanket on the couch.

Her face slightly scrunched up in a grimace as if she was having a nightmare. She stirred around for a bit ,but she showed no signs of waking up.

Their conversation from earlier and the seeing her just...vulnerable was fresh in his mind as he kept watch over her. Small rays of sunlight slipped passed the curtains like a angelic glow as it cascaded over Yu's sleeping form.

He kept his eyes on her for a bit longer, but couldn't contain the yawn as he stretched. His muscles felt stiff as he attempted to get comfortable in the recliner next to her couch,but tried to remain vigilant.

Yu in her sleep began to whimper slightly as she pulled the covers closer to her form.

Lifting up from the recliner he sat in front of the couch as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek gently. Her whimpers stopped ,but she had tried snuggling in on the warmth of his hand trapping him in place.

Drownsiness overwhelmed him as his eyelids felt heavier. Closing his eyes he leaned his head close toward hers feeling the cushion of the couch slightly support him.

"Just for a little b...it.." He mumbled before finally succumbing to the world of dreams.

* * *

Midnight wasn't a morning person even before she became a teacher. The 18 hero was more of a morning sleeper than an early riser.

However this morning was different as her agency had emergency called her. Usually she'd let someone else handle this,but it was code black emergency, meaning there was substitute, and that she was needed immediately.

The walk to her agency wasn't far, but ih t. being the bright and early of morning the streets by her home seemed a bit busier than usual.

_"Wonder if I should swing by Yu-chan's place later."_

Turning a corner nearly a block from her agency she had collided into a man that was lost in thought just like her..Instead of getting angry though Midnight offered her hand to the man she had accidentally knocked over.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Midnight spoke polite as she looked at the man before her.

He was slightly taller than her,but not by much. He had short cropped brown shaggy hair,but had yellow eyes. He looked to be in his late 40's and wore a blue suit,but had an ugly tie that was white,but with brown swirls on it. He also had a pair of spectacles adorning his rather large eyes.

"No I apologize! Think my old age is finally showing. Can't seem to focus nowadays especially with a beautiful woman like your self walking the street." The man said apologetically giving a bow to midnight. She gave a smirk at the compliment, while also give the man a playful look.

"My my, I'm a busy woman. Maybe I'll have you buy me a drink as a apology next time?" She teased ,but the man took it a step further by kissing the back of hand.

"That would be the greatest of honors." He spoke charm as Midnight almost swooned at the notion. The man began to walk away before he gave her a side glance with a bright smile.

"I hope fate brings us together again." Were his parting words as midnight watched his form blend in with all the other pedestrians.

"Not bad~" She said with a lick of her lips ,before the clicking of her heels could be heard as she made her way to her agency.

* * *

"Has anybody seen Deku?" A very worried Ochako questioned as she looked around distraught.

"Has he not awnsered his phone?" Shoto spoke indifferent, but on the inside he was just as worried. Midoriya was never one to be late for class, yet alone absent.

"Maybe he's sick? He has been working alot harder lately and probably got over worked. Kero." Tsuyu spoke jotting down a few notes. Ochako still held a worried expression as she held her phone close to her chest.

"How about this after school we go check up on him and bring him the notes he missed. That way he wouldn't have missed anything while being absent." Iida reasoned placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Hearing this she smiled a bit,but still felt the need to go check up on him at the moment.

_"I really hope your ok deku..."_

* * *

"Mm...what time is it..." Sleepy purple eyes opened as small rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains onto her face.

Groggily she stretched her body along the length of her sofa as she gave off a long yawn.

"Mmm...Izuku..." She still mumbled half asleep trying to find where Izuku had gone only to notice locks of green curly hair right next nm to her face.

She was shocked to see the very peaceful sleeping face of his. It held an almost angelic tone as the light reflected off his natural green hair giving a light shine to it.

Upon a closer look she noticed how the freckles on his cheeks synchronized giving off a unique diamond pattern.

_"Why is that so cute?"_Absentmindedly she reached out her hand to ruffle a small patch of his hair. To her amazement it was softer than it looked and almost reminded her of petting a lamb or a sheep.

"Mmmh...:" Izuku mumbled in his sleep reacting to her touch and she held in the small giggle.

Just for a moment she enjoyed this small scene of peace before her. Forgetting her past, forgetting her troubles and forgetting the demons that haunted her.

Right now...she just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
